The Danger of Rejection
by Night Strider
Summary: Sequel to 'The Trouble with Obsession'. Rukawa answers Mitsui's scandalous letter despite the uselessness of a reply note. One shot. Epistolary form. Really short. Warning: This is the worst piece of beefless garbage.


The Danger of Rejection

Disclaimer: I don't own SD boys, Inoue does. The events that follow are not included in the original plot but enjoy anyway.

A/N: Dedicated to the two reviewers of the crappy piece 'The Trouble with Obsession', who asked for a sequel. Exclusively for you both.

Warning: To those who don't like the F word, don't bother reading on because it's everywhere in this fic. I'm not keeping my swearing to a minimum because it plays a large part in my vocabulary. Imagine how bad a writer I am. PS. Watch out for OOC's.

Summary: Sequel to 'The Trouble with Obsession'. Rukawa answers Mitsui's scandalous letter despite the uselessness of a reply note. One shot. Epistolary form. Really short.

--

Sempai (Mitsui),

Pen-fucking asshole. You think I would fuck around hand in hand with you after reading the garbage you sent me? You a bit touched in the head, sempai? You wrote on your so called love note that perhaps I would find it irritating, well, I don't. I simply find it...I can't find the words...maybe because nothing could fit the baseness of your thinking. Really, I've never come upon something so crude, so desperate. What a lecherous louse of a 3 point shooter you are and it makes me despise you even more.

You should thank me for standing the lasciviousness of your intentions. If it wasn't for the fact that you're my senior I would've made you eat that paper. What right have you to 'direct my feelings' or to even tell me 'it's wrong to scorn love', your deluded love, of all fucked up feelings? You call your desire unanswerable and yet you dared write something so straightforward that even the foulest creature would find it despicable. Don't tell me it's my fault I never bother caring for you, looking at you, or even talking to you. For fuck's sake, sempai, I don't talk, I don't socialize, I don't listen, (except for Mr. Anzai) and I don't fuck with anyone for a piece of paper! Much less with a duckheaded daredevil who beats up the object of his, arrgh, burning lust, passion. love, I don't know.

I'm not crashing your hopes down. But one thing I want to make known to you; that you could eat up your illusions with your lewd inclinations beause they don't appeal to me. You think I don't know that you watch me in the showers? I've got fox eyes for eyes, freshman-raping son of gun. I know what you want and everything you could want when I'm out there hitting the baths; you're dying to snatch away the towel around my waist and God knows what else you want to do to me. Shit, to hell with your imaginations and your dreams.

But I can't turn down your request. You're right; you're probably as hot as you think you are and I'm as boring as you think I am. But that doesn't affect compatibility. You gave me reasons why I should want you and I say they're fucked up shallow reasons. Me, want you because I've got no one else? I would want you even if everyone drops at my feet. And fuck, yes I do want you. And not for the sake of having to bed you but simply for having you as company. You want to be my boyfriend, fine. I'll be yours as long as I could endure you but I want an agreement; Don't lay your hands on me unless I say so. You're the possessor now, sempai? I think not. I'm not the one at loss here, in fact, I'm offering a good deal and whether you will or nill, I'll get what I want.

You have no choice. Your frenzy will drive you mad (not that you're sane enough) and without me, you'll go back to what you were, the gangster who wanted to play ball. Nice, isn't it? One moment, you were the possessor, and now you're a mere possession. I'm not sneering, I'm just smiling. ARE YOU STILL READING? Make a choice now; to be the possession or to reject my offer? Just say the magic words and I'll come to you, ready to give myself to you.

PS. Waiting for your reply ASAP.

-Kaede Rukawa

A/N: Told you it sucks outright.

END


End file.
